Fifth Spirits
by MiraculousMaker
Summary: Queen Anna's baby shower seems to have brought in a curious character. Princess Aria will soon turn Arendelle's Snow Queen's world upside down, but is it for better or worse? And why does she know so much about Elsa? FROZEN 2 INCLUSIVE
1. Chapter 1

I arrived before the sun had shone. The entire kingdom was silent, not even a bird chirping in the fjord could've interrupted the calm. There was no bustle yet, but there would be soon.

This was Arendelle. A picture of beauty, like nothing I had ever seen. There was almost too much green, at least compared to the desert-neighboring kingdom I had grown up in. The sea bordering it was a beautiful blue, nearly as enchanting as my lake in the Oasis. The ports were holding big cubes of ice covered in a perma-frost. That was the famous export of Arendelle, their year-round ice supply. And it was all thanks to a certain pair of sisters.

The world knew them as the former Queen of Ice, Elsa, and the current Queen Anna. The Snow Queen had stepped down for a reason not issued to the public, but I did not need an official article to know why.

My family had received the invitation to Queen Anna's baby shower a few months ago, and they sent me as representative. The shower was not officially started for two days, but there were three other ships docked alongside my humble one. I had no crew but myself, not needing any help to sail.

I wove my way around the kingdom until the sun rose enough for the townsfolk to wake and start their day. It was now a suitable time for me to enter the castle, as it was considered rude to show up before the reigning royalty had woken up. When I entered the walls I showed the guards next to the entrance my invitation and they escorted me into the throne room.

The Queen and Kings' seats were in the middle of a slight platform, and to the side was a humble throne made from ice. Each seat was filled, the tallest having Queen Anna and the shorter having her husband, Kristoff. Her Highness' belly was greatly swollen, and on the armrests sat little...projects of some kind.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Aria of Glory-Haven." the butler announced.

"We welcome you to our kingdom" the former Snow Queen said, nodding at me.

"Thank you for inviting me, my kingdom is grateful for the honor." I replied, curtsying once.

The Queen of Ice was draped in a stuffy, thick-looking dress that covered her whole body. Her hands were gloved, but she seemed to be uncomfortable wearing them. Even just looking at her in such an unnatural state was making me uneasy. I coughed once, which startled them. I then cleared my throat.

"May I have a private audience? The next boat will not dock for another hour and I only wish for a moment."

The three royals looked at each other before shooing away the guards and butler. I cleared my throat again before speaking.

"Your Highness, please be at comfort. I am not afraid of your powers, only of your… how do I say it… distressed attitude with that infernal outfit. It is very… interesting, don't get me wrong, but it pains me to think of the torture it all must be." I was not nervous, but the way she hid in those hideous shrouds to comfort the visitors…

She raised her head to look me in the eyes for the first time, and she gulped. I was worried then, for a moment, that I had offended her or got it wrong, but she smiled.

She took off her wollen drab, revealing a jumpsuit underneath. Once the wretched many-layered dress was off, she put a purple skirt over it all. Now, instead of wool, she had a blue and purple dress on, and looked like the definition of regality.

"Thank you. But, may I ask… why are you not afraid of it?" I giggled at her question.

"You and I are not so different, so why be afraid of someone who is like you?"

"Wait, what?" Queen Anna blurted, eyes racing between me and her sister.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" Queen Elsa looked at me with such severity that I was sure that I felt a cold chill.

"Nevermind it, Your Highness. I tend to speak in riddles. I just meant that the two of us were elder sisters with too much power, who gave the crown to a younger sibling."

They all nodded comprehensively, but there was no emotion in it all. I waited for a few more moments before clearing my throat, which knocked them out of their shared daze.

"Right, so… I am sure you would like to know exactly what you need to do until the baby shower starts," Queen Anna asked, toying with one of her little projects, "the baby shower isn't for a few more days, after all."

I nodded, and Queen Anna explained how she wanted all of the early arrivals to have a royal sleepover the night before the baby shower. Until then, I would be given a guest bedroom and some tours of the kingdom in my own leisure. We would have meals together, all of the attending royals and the sisters. Queen Anna wished to get to truly know all of us before the festivities began, and that since the gates were opened, she didn't really have any friends outside of her kingdom. That information was only revealed when the pregnant queen began to blabber, but I found it quite adorable.

And so began my next adventure.

**Hello! As you can see, I tried to make it good, but I don't think it worked. This piece is mostly for pleasure, so updates may be sporadic, but… reviews are what fuel me, and it really only takes a moment! Go follow my insta, miraculous_maker_53, where I will be posting concepts!**


	2. Chapter 2

When breakfast had started, I got to meet some of the other royals who were visiting. There were two princesses, and a pair of twins who were cousins of the reigning royalty from their kingdom. Only the girl spoke to us, and only to give us that information since we all fell quiet. We were sitting around a large table, mostly silent until the Sister Queens came. The twins were nearly constantly whispering to each other. The boy seemed to be describing everything to his sister, and it dawned on me that she was at least partly blind.

When Queen Anna sat down, it was as if we were all surprised to see her there. We just looked at her for a few moments before I had to clear my throat. That snapped them all out of it, and we all began introducing ourselves. The twin girl was, in fact, part blind. Her brother didn't like talking to others, so she was more vocal outwards while he told her what was happening.

The other two princesses were, actually, only one princess and a queen. The princess was known as the Lost Princess of Corona, Rapunzel. She was a cousin to Queen Anna, and attended Queen Elsa's coronation when she froze Arendelle. The queen was Queen Ella, who reigned over the land of Verre, known as the Commoner Queen by most people. She was well into her years, as she put it, and thought to come to give tips to the expecting queen.

"And you?" Princess Rapunzel asked me.

"Aria of Glory-Haven."

"And your standing? In your family, I mean, what is your title?"

"I gave up the crown to my little brother, so… I don't really know anymore."

"But Louis called you a princess…" Queen Elsa said, picking at her hand.

"Just a… formality. I was never coronated, so my title should be a princess, but it does not feel like that is what I am."

They all nodded, as if they understood my troubles. Perhaps it was not like they were pretending to know, but just sympathy. Either way, it did not comfort me.

The rest of the breakfast went swimmingly, and we all tip-toed around each other like a dogs with fish. At the end of the meal, Queen Anna got up and offered to take us all on a tour of the castle, as long as we let her rest from time to time. We all agreed, since we would have to walk slower for our blind duchess companion.

We must have looked like an insane group of explorers, we were quite the gathering. A former queen with ice powers, her short pregnant sister, a rather muscular queen, a brunette walking barefoot, and a pair of twins who were nearly silent as they walked despite one being blind.

Even though we had a rather stiff presence at the breakfast table, we relaxed as soon as we were in the corridor. The Lost Princess walked between every window, and painting, and even door. When she began skipping, I caught sight of a bit of dried paint on her heel. It was as if she stepped in it and didn't notice.

The Sister Queens explained about the castle until we came up to a grand ballroom, where the sisters stopped short and exchanged a look of excitement.

"How would you guys feel about a little game?" Queen Elsa swiveled.

"What kind of game?" Queen Ella asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"When we were little, we used to play a game where Elsa would make a maze, and we would start in the center. We would each go down a different path, and sabotage was allowed if Elsa didn't use her powers." The blind duchess 'hmm'-ed, and we all turned to look at her.

"And what about me and Kai? I doubt I could go anywhere by myself and believe it or not, Kai loves pranking when I'm not around to stop him." Duchess Kay said, pulling on her brother's arm.

"You may be together, of course. Also, I think it is a good idea to set down some rules." the Snow Queen said, clapping. We followed her to the middle of the ballroom and she threw up walls of snow with a wave.

"Firstly, no powers. That one was a given, I would've won over Anna every time. Second, the first of us to the top of the stairs wins. Any form of snow-sabotage is acceptable, and leaping over walls is permitted if it is to start a snowball fight with someone else. The objective is also to be the least snowed, so dodge as much as possible! Now, everyone ready? Pick a route!"

The Snow Queen hauled a snowball into the air and we went off as soon as it hit the ground.

The game has begun.

**Heyo! So, in case it was not clear and you are searching your memories for Duchess Kay and Duke Kai, they are OCs and NOT Disney's characters. Aria is also an OC, and my changes on any of Disney's characters will be solely my own as this is my story. Anyway, follow on insta at miraculous_maker_53, concepts will be up soon! And please leave a review, they motivate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

We all walked rather slowly at first, but I soon heard laughing. It sounded as if they decided to throw decorum to the wind. Or perhaps it was not that they ignored the rules of royalty, but were just escaping them. Perhaps they were tired of the expectations, and that was why a gaggle of prim, stuffy people needed to have fun.

Oh. That's right. Normal people, even royalty, needed to have fun. They needed an escape. At least, a healthy escape that didn't involve running from aging relatives.

Perhaps I should just tell the Snow Queen everything. About what she did, about why I know what it meant. Maybe she has not even been told what it meant to the universe that she had found her destiny at the perfect age. Not too young, as to raise suspicion, and not too old as to be in the prime. She can do anything at her age, I just wish that I wasn't called a little too early.

I know too much, I suppose.

The maze was wonderfully complex, built out of the softest snow. A person could dig their hands in to pick out round snowballs in a pinch. They could even-

_CRACK_

"Elsa!" Queen Anna yelled, "No powers!"

"Sorry!" the Ice Queen yelled joyfully.

_SHUNK_

Huh. The Ice Queen was using her powers. That means she must have cheated. And oh, how fun this will be.

I willed the walls to part, and they did so effortlessly. I calmly walked straight to the stairs, the walls collapsing into place behind me. Once I got to the stairs I slowly began to climb before I was able to look back out to the maze.

The Snow Queen was gaining _fast_.

She was riding on a slab of ice, her hands faintly glowing and giving off fog. Her face was one of pure adrenaline, and her eyes widened when our gazes locked.

I bounded up the stairs, going 2, 3, 4 at a time. On the last stretch I jumped 6 easily, and whipped around with a smile beaming on my face.

The rest were expressionless.

Oh _no._ What had I done? Had I gone too far? Could they tell that there was no conceivable way a person could charge up steps like a waltz through the air? Did I let go of myself, let myself relax a little too early?

Could they tell I was a monster?

But there was a blink, and they all began smiling with me. The Ice Queen, as it turns out, was only about 5 steps below me. A perhaps possible victory, since they had forgotten that the Snow Queen was using her powers.

At the bottom of the steps, there was a gasp. Queen Anna had tried to climb the stairs. She hovered in the air, just long enough for the Ice Queen to make a bank of snow below her to cushion the fall. All of the royalty rushed down the stairs, throwing shouts of worry.

All of us stopped at a burst of laughter from inside the snowbank. Queen Anna was alright. We sunk to the floor with her, and Queen Elsa willed the frozen game away.

"That… was fun." the Lost Princess gasped, drawing her legs together.

"Yes, the most fun I've had in years."

"When was the last time?" Duchess Kay asked, Duke Kai whispering in her ear.

"Oh… my wedding ball, I suppose, is when I had real and true fun. That was when everybody stopped calling me Cinderella, and began calling me the Commoner Queen Ella," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed at the memory, "or my people started calling me Queen Ella the Strong. I had great fun earning that title as well."

"Queen Ella the Strong? That's a rather odd nickname for a royal." Queen Anna stated, looking at Queen Ella's arms with a raised brow.

"Well, that story is a fun one. Shortly after my husband and I were crowned, my Cabinet demanded that I hold some sort of activity to boost my ratings among my people. They meant some kind of ball for the elite, but I chose a very… different option. Once a month, I held strongman competitions that were open to the public. At first the press ignored it, but once they saw that I was stronger than all of the competitors, it grew. There was very little backlash, surprisingly, and I became an entertainer among different ranks in different ways. To nobles I was sort of an inspiring joke, while lower ranks saw me as a rebeller who won the prince over with my strength. They were both sort of true, I suppose."

I looked at the others, and they all had faces of awe. I nearly laughed. A strongwoman as a queen, how amazing indeed. She came from so little, and rose up with her own determination. The woman formerly called Cinderella was some other kind of being.

A burst of wind opened the windows as leaves blew into the ballroom.

"GALE!" the Sister Queens yelled. They scrambled to stand.

It was time to meet the Elementals of the Enchanted Forest.

**I hope the end of this cleared some things up a bit. To make it clear : Queen Ella is a rewrite of Cinderella, but with some extra twists. I named her kingdom Verre, which is glass in French since the story comes from France.**

**TO RECAP: The gang is Elsa, Anna, three OCs as Aria and the twins Duke Kai and Duchess Kay. Also, Rapunzel and the character-edited Cinderella. Besides that, THIS FOLLOWS THE EVENTS OF FROZEN 2, AND THE WHOLE STORY'S CANON! Some Guest was being confused/confusing about not wanting a retelling, or to follow canon. It follows canon for Frozen, but some elements of other movies and stories are changed. Also, IT TAKES PLACE 1 ½ YEARS AFTER FROZEN 2!**

**Other than that feel free to ask questions or for clarification if needed! Also, encouragement is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

The burst of wind was shapeless to the human eye, but I could tell that… Gale… was a mostly bird-like shape in nature, and there were multiple entities. They flew around each of our necks, and I could faintly hear birds chirping when they neared me. I jumped out of alarmful joy, but the Snow Queen looked worried.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you." she stated calmingly.

"They. There is… more than one." I blurted, and barely refrained myself from slapping my hand over my mouth. The other royals snapped their heads to me, and the Snow Queen raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Wait… what?" Queen Anna said, tilting her head, "How do you know that?"

"Uh… intuition? I mean… the wind comes in little waves with all of it kind of like multiple things brushing against you? And… I don't know, I kind of just had a feeling?" I swallowed a lump in my throat, close to choking on my fear.

Then the group shrugged with mumbles of 'I guess'. I had held my breath, and it was painstaking to let it out slowly.

"Anyway, who _is_ Gale? Are they invisible? And why did it get so windy in here?" The Lost Princess asked, hopping on the balls of her toes.

"Well, you all know how I stepped down more than a year ago? It's kind of a long story, and it includes Gale." said the Snow Queen, worrying at her fingers. I nodded, understanding immediately, and looked out the newly-opened window. In flew a handful of little origami shapes, and they flew around the room. They came to hover in front of Queen Elsa, and she plucked one out of the air. It was diamond-shaped, and she smiled as she read it.

"Narina's fever has left her, they decided to try to keep Bruni in the same room as her and the heat drew the fever out," she picked another, and read that one as well, "the giants were seen up north of the village, and they have been taking naps in the river again."

"I wonder why they've come back down, you've been back for quite a while. And it sounds like Bruni's flaming up again, huh?" Queen Anna raised an eyebrow and waddled to peek over her sister's shoulder. The Ice Queen nodded, and the sisters walked the halls into a nearby study.

Meanwhile, the rest of us quietly shuffled after them. They were engrossed in conversation, and the rest of us didn't want to disrupt them.

The high walls were covered in books, and I browsed them with interest. The thickest books were higher up, a poor design. If a normal person were to try to get them, it would cause a horrible accident. They were also records, categorizing something. Each had dates of starting and stopping, and they all lasted a year each.

Why were so many of them so large, but all the latest ones so small? Why did the progression seem so abrupt? I leaned forward to pick one out when there was a gasp behind me.

"What' s wrong?" I spun. It was Queen Anna who gasped, and I rushed to their sides as I read the letter quickly. Once I realized that I invaded both their personal space and privacy, I slapped my own hand.

I had gotten too close. Too… excited.

I couldn't hold my tongue as I blurted the next words.

"Why is there a drawing of a kelpie there?"

"Kelpie?" Queen Anna turned, setting down the drawing.

It could only be described as a kelpie, or some other kind of beast. The maddening aura of the illustration would be difficult to replicate under any circumstances, unless the artist had seen the beast.

"Yes. Kelpie, it's… a water beast? I've seen another water beast myself, but that one… it… it's straight out of the legends! Not even the one I'd seen was horse-like." I shivered, glancing my fingers over the page.

"You've seen something like Nokk before?" Queen Elsa stood, raised eyebrow and smirked lip. She was un-believing. She was ignorant, for perhaps the first time in her life, and she was wrong to assume the words that had come out of my mouth were playful or child-like.

"Careful of your tone, not all of us were frozen at a correct age." I hissed at her, frustration bubbling in my chest. She needed to understand. She needed to know.

The air went frosty without a breeze, Gale long since gone.

"Excuse me?" the Ice Queen whispered.

" Oh, I mean no offense. There was no way you could've known. But, I am surprised you thought you were the only one with the knowledge of a water beast. And honestly, I thought you would be better at not taking things at face value." my voice went loud, grating.

"So you're saying that I assumed something? What exactly did I assume?" the Snow Queen asked, ice covering her skin.

"That you were the only Fifth Spirit."

**So, this one is a little short obviously, but very impactful, right? **

**Ask questions, make predictions, or just boost my morale please. Just. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wh...What?" the Snow Queen backed up a step, the ice from the air melting instantly.

"Now, girls. If you're going to fight, do it outside." Queen Ella said, not paying attention as she gazed out the window.

"How...how did you know?" Queen Anna asked, glancing at her sister protectively.

"The day you accepted your destiny, the air changed throughout the world. I felt it as if a wall was crashing into me. And I thought _finally_. Do you know why I was so eager to meet you? Because it meant that I could finally teach another person what being a Fifth Spirit _really _meant." I was grasping at the air now, holding its fine strands in my fingers, "And when I found out one of my matches was royalty like me? I dug myself out of my humanless life in order to find you, in order to connect with you. And to truly teach you how to use your power completely."

I tugged on the filaments of air and launched myself up to sit on the top of the bookcase. I smiled back down, and it took them a moment to find me.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Princess Rapunzel shouted, swiping her hair from her eyes. I stretched out my fingers before slowly bringing myself back down. I went into a deep bow.

"A new introduction is in order, I believe. I am the Fifth Spirit of the Oasis, known by her people from many names including The Floating One, Princess Aria the Whirlwind, or by my family, Aria the Immortal." I stood straight, going through the motions in my head. The countless introductions I have made this way, before shutting myself out of the world.

"Immortal?" Princess Rapunzel asked, a shadow of fear crossing her face.

"Yes, that is what happens to us once we become Fifth Spirits, we become immortal. You received your calling at maturity and the, what I'd call, the perfect age. I was not so lucky." I gestured to my permanently 17 year old body, still scrawny as ever.

"You mean…" Queen Anna said quietly.

"Yup," I nodded, "The first princess of Glory-Haven, a week before being crowned, And I heard the call from across the desert."

"A week before?"

"Yes, our people get crowned as early as needed so the former rulers can turn to other business, like religion or maintaining tradition, or raising young children throughout the kingdom."

"You also said first princess, but Glory-Haven has been a kingdom for… centuries." Duchess Kay said. I had forgotten the twins were there, so silent and observant.

"Wait, what?" Queen Anna blurted, scratching at her ears for a moment.

"Yes, over three hundred years, although I think it would have to be closer to four hundred now." I rubbed the back of my neck in thought. How long was I away from my home? It was long enough for the rulers I had left to be long dead. My name had nearly been dissolved into legend.

"So… does that mean…" The Lost Princess started.

"I am over that amount, yes. But I didn't stay home very long, only a single day to retrieve the invitation and get a boat. It's not hard when you can do the things I can do." I shrugged, flexing my mind to test the air around us.

The room suddenly got too small.

"Can we move outside? Now that my power is… awake… I need to… stretch? Sorry, I guess it makes more sense if you don't use it for so long." I blubbered.

"No need to explain, I get it completely." the Snow Queen assured me, leading us out behind the castle to a private courtyard.

The courtyard was _just _big enough for a boat to fit through. But that's the perk of having so much room, as royalty. The grass nearly glowed green in the sun, the trees lively and the pond full of fish.

Here, the threads of air became a blanket swallowing everything around. I could feel my groupmates breathing, I could hear the distant breeze and echoes of Arendelle. I could even, with a bit of concentration, _see_ the air moving in big, sweeping shapes. With a few twitches, I made a breeze swell and wane in my ears. I marveled at the waves I had made in the water, and was engrossed in the sound the leaves made as the breeze scuttled them.

"Arendelle is so very wonderful. A much better pace than that old island I had quartered myself in." I smiled and flung my hands into the air, warming in the sunshine.

"Island?" Queen Ella questioned. The rest of the group was still a ways away from me, watching my every move.

Like how I was treated in the castle, growing up and later when I returned.

"What? Oh, yeah. It became too painful watching my relatives die and being subjected to meaningless tasks. So, I have been living in a bleak island system." I explained, turning around.

"Tasks?" Princess Rapunzel asked, flopping onto the ground.

"Yes. They were afraid of me, you see. So they thought that if they gave me little jobs, then I wouldn't do anything. Your parents had other means of controlling you, I take it?" I asked the Snow Queen. She nodded. I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"Then we have both been tortured."

**I wrote everything except the last 6 paragraphs the same day as last chapter, so yay. Maybe there will be another today, keep an eye out! **

**Otherwise, please review! I want to hear from you!**

**Wow that rhymed. Coolio.**


	6. Chapter 6

We stood around for what seemed like seconds as the sun rose higher in the air. I jumped and flew all around the large courtyard, marveling at the readiness of my powers. Soon, the relaxing conversation between the other royals turned into a roaring laughter that hurt my ears in the best way possible.

There was a clamor at the entrance to the castle, and King Kristoff came into view. I sunk behind a tree, listening intently from afar.

"Anna," King Kristoff said, helping his pregnant wife up to her feet, "this is where you've been? We've been looking everywhere for you guys."

He then helped everyone else up, helping Duke Kai to his feet so he could get his twin sister up. Queen Ella launches into the air, and for a moment I restrain laughter.

I hold Queen Ella in the air, not letting her down. She gasped, then our gang started to laugh and look around.

I shifted the air around Queen Elsa next, picking her up carefully and juggling my focus between the two royals in my clutches. The gang was roaring with laughter, still turning to look for me, save for King Kristoff.

After a few more moments of King Kristoff's sputtering, I leaped into the air and landed on top of the open door. I was now cackling with laughter, balancing on the door like a maniac while King Kristoff looked between me and the two flying women. I rotated them around for a moment before setting them down gently and leaping off the door. I nearly tripped, distracted by the tears in my eyes from laughing.

They didn't see me as a monster just then. But as a friend instead, at least in that too-short moment. As it turns out, it was time for lunch with the rest of the guests from each ship. For the others that meant friends and family, while I sat between two high-end sailors from a Corona ship. They never acknowledged me, which was both comforting and stress-inducing.

I was in the middle of swallowing myself when I heard the clink of a glass repeating. Everyone got silent and waited for some kind of big announcement, turning heads to the end of the table.

Queen Elsa stood, marching her was deceptively towards our side of the table. I kept my head down out of habit, wishing not to be seen while having such negative thoughts. I heard the _click-CLINK_ of heels stop, and relaxed my shoulders. Phew, I was not-

Queen Elsa yanked me up politely by my arm, her frigid hands sinking cold under my dress. She pulled me by the hand and _whooshed_ up a delicate chair, as if it was newly carved from wood-ice. She plopped my chair right next to her own, in the thick of royals, and sat me down gently. I could not even form speech as she sat in her own ice throne, and _hum-hum_-ed to clear her throat regally.

"Continue."

The whole table resumed eating, save for the ambassadors and family of our little gang. I could practically hear their thoughts. 'Why is that girl so important?' or, 'Never seen _her_ before, what country does she hail from to receive such special treatment?'.

"Your Excellence," said a scoundrel-like man sitting next to Princess Rapunzel, "who is this?"

Queen Elsa scoffed. She lifted a scrap of hair out of her eyes before speaking.

"Eugene, I'm your cousin don't play around. This is Princess Aria the Whirlwind of Glory-Haven. A friend, I'd call her now."

"Wait… what?" I squealed, my voice scratchy. The others seemed to contemplate this, before nodding.

"Then... to Aria, friend of the Alliance Of Olden Ways, and-"

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

The butlers opened the door to three well-dressed royals.

Glory-Haven Royals.

**Technically, it is still the same day, so yippee! I say this right when my clock striked 11, no joke.**

**Please review, fave, and follow to learn more about the story! Clarifications and questions are also welcome, don't be afraid!**


	7. Chapter 7

I forced my eyes down, frozen in place. I never met them, but I could tell they were descendants of my baby brother. That meant they followed me. They were probably here to take me home so I 'couldn't do more damage'. That's how it always was. Keeping me hidden in hopes of fixing my 'mistakes'.

The tallest one was maybe 20-25, and his coat was beaded in green. He had a focus on healing and medicine. But his sleeve-cuffs were red, meaning he was also a warrior at one point. The white stripe on the collar meant he was a royal, but I already knew that.

The short woman was plump in the way a grandmother would be, and her beads were blue, with a strong red from her elbows to the wrists. She was a warrior so strong that she was nearly unmatched in her time, but had started taking care of children since retirement. The beads were light blue from the sun, so she was most likely training the kids in her rounds.

They brought her to restrain me, I am sure of it.

The last was a young man in encased in a yellow shaul, his underclothes white. He was the Crown Prince, my far descended nephew. But the yellow cloth has only been worn by one person, ever. It was originally going to be royalty's color, after the rising sun of a new dawn. But it was scrapped after an event called The Great Silencing happened. It was only worn by a single reigning couple before it was banished a week before their joint marriage-coronation.

That color was only worn by me and my betrothed.

Tears fell cold on my cheeks, and I brushed them away before anyone could see. No need to remember that time. I slapped soundlessly at my legs, forcing my concentration away from my distant family members. The Alliance members whispered to each other as I zoned out, and Queen Elsa _hum-humm_-ed her throat clear.

"May we move to the ballroom? I feel like the room is now crowded and would like to speak to the guests in peace." The royal guests rose and followed Queen Anna to the ballroom, but Queen Elsa pulled me out to the balcony.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little locked-in, so I hope moving us would ease that."

What?

"How could you tell?" I asked, straightening my back.

"You are a really relaxing person, but when you get scared or something happens, it's like you just… freeze, ironically," I tilted my head, "Because I was the first other Fifth Spirit you met, and I deal with ice?"

"Technically, you deal with water. It's just that you grew up closely focused on ice. Don't worry, we have plenty of time to figure out how you can use your powers the best."

"Plenty of-"

"Anyway, aren't we supposed to be getting to the ballroom?" I shook my head to the balcony door, taking a step to go back inside.

"Well, the ballroom… has windows. And a balcony, actually."

My eyes widened.

"Your Majesty, are you trying to fly again?" I giggled.

"I know what it's like to finally release your powers, albeit not after centuries. After The Great Thaw, I used any means to be as free as possible. And once I became the Fifth Spirit, it felt like I was finally free. So, I can kind of sympathise."

I nodded, then slowly lifted us off of the ground. We hovered for a moment before I took us a bit towards the ballroom, and the pointed at sets of windows with balconies. I lowered us to the ground, and I dropped silently. Queen Elsa, however, made a slight clinking upon her landing. We walked to the center of the room when we realized the others were not there, and Queen Elsa shot out a table and chairs.

"You don't want to be seen, right?" She turned to me suddenly, holding out a delicate piece of fabric. I put it on my head as a veil and sat in the chair she made for me, crawling into myself as the tall wooden doors swung open.

I sat movelessly, staring to the ground. All of us silently ate, and it was hours before any of us moved to do anything. We waited for quite a while before Queen Elsa spoke.

"My sister's invitation brought you to Arendelle, then?" her voice rang clear, echoing across the ballroom.

"Yes, I thought it was necessary to renew our treaty." the Crown Prince said, checking his cuffs indignantly.

"Very well. But instead of a treaty, how about an Alliance? The others around the table are members, and it would be calming to know we are all surrounded by allies." Queen Ella tested, her voice soft but assuring.

"Perhaps, but what does this treaty entail? Will I have to pretend to believe in our Majesty's satire?" he said calmly, waving a hand to Queen Elsa. Oh, no he does not.

"Satire? Are you referring to my sister's powers?" Queen Anna asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. There is no possible way she has powers, you see. My people had a legend of a girl with powers as she does, and there is no way either of them are true." he looked at his nails boringly, as if what his words implied were true fact. My heart boiled in my chest, aching to rupture.

"Why do you say that?" Duchess Kay asked.

"Because such things do not exist."

I launched from my chair and calmly walked to his chair. The Crown Prince rose to greet me with a smile, but I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming the next words.

"Take care of what you speak of, dear nephew." I yanked down the veil and rolled up my sleeves, showing the slight scars on my skin.

"There are magicks here that may force you to swallow your words."

**So, please consider spreading the word since I am working so hard. Honestly, I'm in high school and my free time is going to this. Review to ask questions, clarifications, or to lift my spirits. The next chap might be really long, just fyi. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me? Who are you to talk to me like… that…" he glanced down to my arms and trailed off.

"My eyes are up here, nephew." I growled, stepping towards him. He maneuvered back so he could step away from me and the table at the same time.

"What are you-what are you doing? Who do you think-"

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are to assume that magic does not exist when it is an important part of your history? That just because you have not met her, does she not exist?" I took another step to him, causing him to take a few steps back.

"She cannot exist, the legends were stories and fairytales for events or warnings!" his voice shook as if he was scared, but the noise was loud in my ears.

"Even if those were just stories, you dare insult and invalidate the reigning sisters who invited you to their kingdom? You dare push your ideas onto them? You stand right in front of her, and dare say that an important part of her is a farce?" I took another step and blocked him from stepping back.

"Wha… wait… who even are you?" he asked, a hair's breadth away from a whimper. I immediately straightened my back and fixed my sleeves. No more need to physically disarm him. Now it was time to mentally freak him out.

"My name is Princess Aria of Glory-Haven, first princess of the Swaney village, and The One Who Air-Dances. And you, nephew, are spilling heresy from your lips faster than a waterfall from a mountain. How unlucky that you spoke of me being fake with me right in front of you, yes?" I laughed, casually taking some steps back to calm him. He straightened as well, and seemed to slide into his cocky attitude. He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him.

"Honestly, are you going to try to explain yourself further? Because you must have been in the vault by now since you are so close to being crowned. And don't even pretend for another moment that it is all farce when you are wearing yellow. Do you not know its history, nephew?" I managed to calm down considerably, and I brushed the hair from my eyes.

"I am only claiming back a color that was lost to us. It does not mean anythin-"

"Are you aware of how many people suffered during The Silencing?"

"Psha, are you really bringing up The Silencing? It was a deafening earth shift that made everyone go deaf for a few months, nothing more."

I nearly laughed. How could he spit such nonsense about the event I caused right in front of me? I twisted the fabric of air around the Crown Prince, and beckoned him to sit. He sat down full of suspicion, and I locked his position in place. I glanced up to the Alliance members, nodding at my gang of royals.

"So you don't think that I caused soundwave to falter before my people's ears? Not even when it's oh-_so_ easy to control sound?" I flitted my hand through the air, making sure to enunciate. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were stretched and too loud. He froze in place, and stared up at me. All of the words coming out of his mouth were garbled and illegible. Tears wormed their way into both of our eyes. I was enjoying it, and that terrified me.

With a flick of my wrist the Crown Prince's voice became normal and I was startled by the words coming from his mouth. His voice, however, was still not quite right and had an otherworldly echo to it.

"-and she rose into the air as if suspended by wings, bending the village-kingdom to its knees. She flew into the desert and took the noise with her for twenty long days and nights. When she returned she was even more powerful than before and threatened the ways of life for the Swaney village and its upcoming kingdomhood. So the guards struck her down, melting hot metal onto her beloved's body while she was forced to watch. She killed seventeen men and women before getting to his burning body, and she took him back to the desert with her. She was not seen for fifteen years, and relinquished the crown to her brother. She had not aged a day, and was tricked into serving the royals as a servant. She would disappear for months, until it was once seemed that she was wiped off of the earth. This story, passed down through so many generations, is of our Lost Aunt Aria, firstborn of Swaney, and rightful First Heir."

Once he was done it seemed like a fire was swallowed in his eyes, and his head bumped down. He had passed out. I took a few shocked steps back as my hand flew to my mouth. My gaze locked with the others', and the expressions on their faces were equal shock and confusion.

"What… was… that?" Queen Anna asked, slowly standing.

"Apologies Your Highness. The Crown Prince is a seer, and he will not remember that he did this." The woman hoisted his head up to look the Crown Prince in the eyes.

"He is a seer, and yet he does not believe in magic? How oddly ironic." Duchess Kay said, brushing her silverware with deft fingertips.

"More like moronic." Duke Kai murmured, just about audible. He then seemed surprised that any noise came out at all, and hid his face behind his twin sister.

"Wait one second," I raised my hand, "Our seer manifested in a anti-magic bigot of a CROWN PRINCE for High Above?" I could feel my mind slowly unraveling at the ridiculousness of it all. I turned myself to the table to explain.

"Every hundred years or so a seer is born into the kingdom. They would go into a muddled mindspace and allow beings to use them as a medium. They are normally born to the most spiritual groups of families, and even sometimes to regular civilians, which makes procedure-a-little-whacky, wow I'm babbling. Anyway, I have never seen a royal of _any_ standing be a seer. This must have made the others go insane!" I tilted my head curiously, smiling at his still-sleeping face.

"So that was.. what did that exactly mean?" Princess Rapunzel asked, brushing a strand of her cropped brown hair away from my face.

"Ah," I rose pin-straight, "that was my backstory, basically? Yeah. That's what happened when I heard the call. Just because I heard a noise calling to me from the desert and lost control of my powers, they ruined him."

"Now I'm very confused." Queen Ella's husband commented, raising a cup to her lips with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, me too." Princess Rapunzel's husband nodded, unfolding and refolding his napkin.

**This one is the longest chapter so far, and you are reading this, so please feel free **

**(Obliged) to review, or ask any question. **


End file.
